There has been an increased use in collaboration sessions that are Internet or web-based to communicate with employees, vendors, and clients. During these collaboration sessions, information is typically exchanged between multiple participants. This exchanged information may include audio, graphical, and/or textual information. Often times the ongoing effectiveness of the collaboration session depends on the participants paying attention in the collaboration session. There are many reasons as to why the participant fails to pay attention in the collaboration session. Several examples include exchanged information that is poorly designed, participants falling behind during the collaboration session, lack of interest on the part of the participant, and technical difficulties that prevent the participant from following the collaboration session.